


make it easy, say i never mattered

by ultearmilkovich



Series: 2020 DRABBLES [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultearmilkovich/pseuds/ultearmilkovich
Summary: I don’t belong in the light with you.
Relationships: Ultear Milkovich/Mirajane Strauss
Series: 2020 DRABBLES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723435
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	make it easy, say i never mattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freyjabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyjabee/gifts).



“Ultear?”

Ultear looked over to the woman beside her on the bed, eyes barely open, muscles creaking. She was still chasing the high from just moments ago, and she had a bad feeling that it would all come crashing down with what Mirajane was going to say next.

“I love you,” Mirajane stated plainly, if not a little tinged with apprehension. Ultear always loved being right, but there were times, times like this, that she absolutely hated it. People were just too predictable sometimes, and they ruined perfectly good things. “Why won’t you be with me?”

Ultear sighed. “Mira, I can’t. What we’re doing… This was always going to be temporary. You know that.” She thought, _I don’t belong in the light with you._ She had too many sins to atone for.

When Ultear saw the onset of tears glossing over Mirajane’s eyes, she turned away, directed her gaze up on the high ceilings of Mira’s bedroom. She didn’t want to see this. Among the things she hated about being right sometimes was seeing Mirajane cry. It felt like kicking a puppy. “Look, I’ll go--”

“No, please.” Mirajane’s hand shot out to grab Ultear’s forearm when she moved to rise. Ultear looked at Mira again, and saw those dastardly tears had been wiped away already. In its place was a weak smile. _Pathetic_. It made something turn in Ultear’s stomach. “I-- I won't bring it up again. Let’s just go to sleep, okay?”

Still uneasy, Ultear settled back down. When Mirajane wrapped her arms around Ultear’s middle, Ultear told herself that it would be fine, she’d be long gone before the sun came up.


End file.
